


Gay Band/TV One-Shots

by alex_the_fanboy



Category: All Time Low, Bring Me The Horizon, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Of Mice & Men (Band), Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Pierce the Veil, Shadowhunters (TV), Sleeping With Sirens, South Park
Genre: Bands, Don't awnser that., Emo, F/F, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gay, Help, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Multi, Multi - Freeform, TV shows - Freeform, i love South Park, wtf am I doing with my life?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-11-12 03:11:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 9,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11153007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_the_fanboy/pseuds/alex_the_fanboy
Summary: I'm not even sorry for how much Jalex and Kellic there is in here.Chapters will be named the ships.





	1. Never Fallen Before (Kellic)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any characters, if i did they'd all be married cause why not.
> 
> Comments and Kudos appreciated!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic has a massive crush on Kellin.

Everyday Vic Fuentes walked to school hoping for the tiniest hint that Kellin Quinn liked him back.  
Everyday he would sit by Kellin in every class hoping to be noticed by the pastel boy.  
Everyday he would slip a note into Kellin’s locker, confessing his love for him.  
Everyday the letter would be anonymous.  
And everyday Kellin would smile and blush, unaware that these notes were from a nobody, from Vic Fuentes, the outcast.  
Every night Vic would go to sleep hoping for all these things. Hoping doesn’t work though.  
He realised this, one night, that watching from afar was never going to get Kellin to notice him. So he tried even harder.  
But he could never find the courage too talk to him. It was torture, watching Kellin smile and laugh with his boyfriend. He hated it.  
So when Kellin and his boyfriend decided to break it off, Vic was relieved.  
Kellin wasn’t.  
He noticed how happy Vic was when he found out. So he confronted him about it. But what he got in response was unexpected.        
“Why are you so happy that i broke up with my boyfriend? You shouldn’t be happy!” Kellin had shouted angrily. Vic had never seen the young pastel boy angry before, it didn’t suit the almost always small and soft boy. “I-i c-can’t t-tell you-u...” Vic had replied.  
“Why? Do you not see how sad i am...? I loved him and now he’s gone. Why are you so happy?” Kellin carried on shouting.  
Vic couldn’t hold it any more. “Because i love you! But you will never love me back because I’m an outcast that no-one wants to hang around with, let alone da-“ He was cut off by a pair of soft lips being placed on his, Vic was confused and startled at first, but he had kissed back with the same amount of passion.  
Vic had melted.  
Kellin Quinn had kissed him.  
Kellin had pulled away a few seconds later. “I love you too, Vic.”  
And Vic Fuentes fell into Kellin Quinn’s embrace.


	2. Is This What it Feels Like to be Used? (Jalex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is sad because Alex is getting married.

Alex was getting married.  
Everyone knew about his relationship with Jack, well, everyone in the band. Rian and Zack were fully supportive of Jack and Alex until they heard about Alex’s bride-to-be. Over a couple of days Alex was spending more and more time with his fiancé (Nicole), Zack and Rian and less and less time with Jack.  
This was one of those days where they would be on tour and everyone else would leave and Jack would be the only one left to cry and cry for hours until they come back. None of them had caught him crying before, except for one day. Today.  
Jack’s head was in between his legs, tears streaming down his face. He was tired and couldn’t hear much, as his sobs were the only thing making noise in the bus. He didn’t hear the chatter, Alex’s laugh, the door opening, shutting, until some one sat down on the couch next to him. He jumped slightly as some one slid their arm around his neck in an attempt to comfort him. He soon heard Rian’s voice, “Are you okay? What happened?”  
Jack lifted his head up to see a worried Zack, a confused Rian, and Alex, who showed no emotion. Jack bought up the courage to speak without sobbing, “Can i speak to you, only you two privately please?” He asked quietly as he pointed to Zack and Rian. They nodded and Alex stared at him confused. He should know what this is about... Jack thought. They walked into another area of the bus and sat down out of Alex’s hearing range.  
“Y-you both kn-now about...” Jack made a weird had gesture to where Alex was and roughly where Nicole lived, because she couldn’t really live in a tourbus full of men. “...And about me and Alex... j-just... W-why would h-he m-marry s-someone w-when h-he...” Jack came to a realisation, “He doesn’t actually love me does he?” He asked himself clearly. “A-also, i f-feel like y-you w-would rather b-be f-friends with A-Alex than with me... because you always leave for hours at a time, A-Alex w-wont l-let m-me come w-with y-you a-and y-you s-seem fine with th-that... e-every t-time, b-but y-you’ve n-never c-caught m-me c-crying b-before...” Zack and Rian looked at eachother and then back at Jack as he let out another sob.  
“We don’t know either, but we’ll stop going out with him and stay with you if you want? He’s done this before and... not to make you more sad but...he tends to ignore that person for weeks and weeks at a time.” Jack looked at them sadly and smiled slightly, “Th-thank y-you.”  
Zack stood up and helped Jack up as Rian followed. They walked back to where Alex was, but, he was gone. “Must’ve gone out with Nicole.” Rian grumbled quietly. They all sat on the couch and began watching whatever was on the TV. Jack was sat between Rian and Zack in the middle so he could be comforted easily by both of them. Jack was getting tired because A) He had been crying for hours and B) He hardly got any sleep the night before because of being in a tourbus.  
A few minutes later Jack had fallen asleep on Rian’s shoulder. Rian and Zack exchanged glances and ‘Awed’ as he snored slightly. They carried on watching TV.  
About 5 hours later, Rian and Zack had both fallen asleep too, Rian was leaning against the arm of the sofa, Jack leaning on Rian and Zack leaning on Jack. Zack was woken up by an angry Alex slamming the door shut. “What’s the matter..?” Zack asked sleepily. “Nothing.” He said as he looked at Jack and Rian sleeping. “She doesn’t want to marry me anymore... says I’m ‘too obsessed with my band’ which I’m supposed to be, oh my god we’re not even friends anymore!” He said loudly. “Well that’s not our problem because you abandoned Jack as if he was a problem. So we don’t care... do you know how sad he is because of you, because of your stupid want, no, need to get married!?” Rian snapped, Zack thought he was still asleep, but, guess not. That had woken Jack up. Jack yawned and looked at Alex. He sunk down into the sofa and latched onto Rian like a leech.  
Alex looked at Jack in a threatening way and Jack’s eyes started to tear up and he sunk more into the sofa if it was even possible. “That’s his fault for getting close to me! Not mine!” Alex shouted as he walked back out the bus. Jack stared at the door for what seemed like hours but in reality was actually like half a minute.  
“Jack! Listen it’s not your fault, Alex is either really angry or he’s just an asshole.” Zack stated, Jack shook his head as more tears threatened to fall from his eyes. “No, no, no, no, i knew it!” Jack whispered. Rian shook his head and pulled Jack into a tight hug. “You’re hair is so long...” Zack stated and Jack giggled slightly. Rian smiled at Jack and said,  
“It’s okay, it’s going to be okay.”


	3. She Hit Me! (Jalex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack has shitty girlfriend.

Alex had had just about enough of this. He was falling in love, and he couldn’t stop falling, but the only thing keeping him between hitting rock bottom and love was Jack’s girlfriend. As Alex was singing, his head filled with thoughts. Jack will always love her and not me. I’m just useless. Alex couldn’t hold it any longer. He glanced at her in the crowd.  
He fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face. Zack walked up to him and asked quietly, “What’s the matter?” Alex dropped the microphone on the floor and whispered so only Zack could hear, “I can’t take this anymore! Jack will never love me, will he...?” Zack seemed unable to say anything, so he helped Alex up, picked up the microphone and said, “We’ll be back in a couple of minutes.”  
Him and Alex walked backstage, then down the corridor, and then into the toilets, which Zack locked as soon as they got inside. “You love Jack?!” Zack asked straight away. Alex nodded slightly and stared at the cold floor before him. He stared at him for about a minute, before jumping on the spot, “I knew it! I knew it!”  
“Like, i really, really love him, not as a best friend, but as I’m in love with him. He’s so beautiful. I wish i could be with him, but i guess he’s found someone else... no-one will ever love me...” Alex sobbed slightly. Zack pulled Alex into a quick hug before unlocking the door, “I’ll be back in a minute, I’m going to get Rian... stay here..” he said quickly before he rushed out the door.  
Alex heard him mutter a quick ‘sorry’ to no-one in particular, but he guessed it was his imagination.  
He walked out the bathroom too, and, to his surprise, was pushed up against the wall. “You don’t dare take Jack away from me! He’s mine, he will never love you, he loves me and that is it. Hear me, no-one will ever love you, let alone Jack Barakat. Like, not to be rude, i mean yes, to be rude...” It was Jacks girlfriend. She lifted up her hand, and slapped Alex hard across the face. Not like he already had tears streaming down his face. “JACK WILL NEVER LOVE YOU!” Her voice boomed down the long corridor.  
Just then, as Alex was about to shed more tears if that was even possible, he heard Jacks voice. “We’re over! You do not talk to my best friend like that, i heard every word, and guess what...” She stepped away from Alex as Jack stepped forward and pulled Alex into a kiss. She looked horrified as her boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend, was kissing another person, and that person was a man.  
Jack pulled away and whispered, “You love me...?” Alex shyly nodded, his face flushing a crimson red colour, and looked away. Jack pushed up Alex’s chin gently so he could look him in the eyes, “I love you too. And, don’t believe anything she or anyone else says...” Jack noticed the hand-shaped mark on Alex’s cheek and glared at the still infuriated woman, “Or does... i love you, and that is one of the most true things I’ve ever said.” he said clearly, Alex looked at his watch and stopped it at 2:44, before gently pressing his lips to Jack’s again, but this time... at that exact moment Alex was sure he had hit rock bottom.  
Two years later...  
Alex looked at his watch, 2:44, it read. He smiled and looked at his husband, Jack.


	4. Love Betrays (Jalex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack betrays Alex.

It had happened so quickly. Alex had confessed his feelings for Jack, and then kissed him. For a second, Jack kissed back. Then, realising what he did, he pulled away. He looked Alex in the eye angrily and walked out the room. Alex fell to the floor in the now absent classroom and cried. He cried and cried until he had no tears left. He plucked up the courage to stand, and, he wished he never had that courage. Stepping out the room, his face met the cold floor. He looked up and saw one of the popular guys smirking at him. “You kissed Jack! Gaylord...” he spat as he walked away, snickering. Alex came to a realisation, Jack had told everyone what happened. It was just a matter of time before Alex walked into class crying, only because Jack called him a fag, no-one seemed to care. Jack never was really a popular boy in school, but the popular kids seemed to befriend him, he was Alex’s only friend. Was. He sat at his desk at the back of the class, the seats around him were empty because apparently no-one wanted to sit next to an accident. That’s what Jack said; that made Alex cry for the second time in his life. The bullying didn’t make him cry, but Jack did. Alex had dreamt of this happening, dreamt of the hatred in Jack’s eyes. The only thing people ever said to him was about the kiss, no-one cared at how broken-hearted he was, how painful it is to have the person you love the most turn on you. No-one knew what it felt like, but Alex did. Alex looked around the classroom, still crying. Him and Jack exchanged glances, and Alex had to look away before more tears spilled, but they did. Jack noticed. Jack noticed the pain he had caused Alex, all because of one glance. But Alex wasn’t stupid. Alex wouldn’t fall for him again. He was strong. He wouldn’t fall again.


	5. He has Him, Not Me (Brallon, Ryden--)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan loves Brendon but Brallon is real.

Ryan Ross stared menacingly at Dallon Weekes as he walked into the classroom. When he approached his seat in the back of the classroom, he noticed Brendon Urie wasn’t sat next to Dallon. Dallon had lots of girls sat around him. He then noticed that Brendon’s seat was next to his. “Hey, Brendon, are you okay? You seem a little... sad...” Ryan tried not to sound like he knew. Ryan sat down.  
“Nothing. It’s nothing, it’s just them girls over there are acting very flirty towards my boyfriend.” Brendon motioned to Dallon, who was looking at him pleadingly. “At least he doesn’t like it.” Ryan stated the obvious, as Dallon was acting as if Brendon was God; trying to escape from the girls who were overly unclothed.  
Brendon nodded to the door as the teacher walked in and Ryan, Brendon and Dallon all looked at the door. But, what they didn’t expect was to see a man. He was fairly short, you could see his tattoos all over his arms, some were poking out from the top of his shirt, he had piercings and his hair was short, except for his fringe which was long and emo- like. The sides of his head were died a blood red colour.  
Everyone in the room gaped over him, over how he could be in this school, wearing a Smashing Pumpkins shirt and black ripped skinny jeans. Ryan noticed someone. Gerard Way. Gerard was looking at the man different to everyone else was, Gerard had idolism and love in his eyes as he looked at him. Ryan couldn’t look anymore as the man started talking, “Hello. I’m Mr. Iero, your new teacher, but wtf you can call me Frank, who cares. So, your teacher got fired because of handing out drugs to students, the head found out. Lol what a weird way to be fired. Anyways, names please, i like knowing peoples names. Lmao that sounded creepy.” He looked around the class, everyone was so overwhelmed by how awesome this teacher was. Ryan put his hand up.  
“My name is Ryan Ross...” Ryan said. Frank nodded. “Mi Chiamo Brendon Urie, Come Sta?” Brendon asked, “Grande, Grazie.” Frank looked at Dallon, noticing how he didn’t seem to be liking the affection he was getting from the girls, “You seem a little uncomfortable sat there, would you like to move?” Frank asked Dallon. Dallon nodded slightly. “Can i sit next to my boyfriend, Brendon?” He asked, Frank nodded, “Sure!” There was no seat next to him, “Wait, can i swap with someone then?” Frank nodded once again, and pointed to a girl who seemed she wanted to sit next to the other girls. She happily swapped with Dallon, and Brendon smiled a bright smile at the teacher as a ‘Thankyou.’ “My name is Dallon Weekes.”  
Gerard hesitantly spoke, “My name is Gerard Way and your shirt is awesome af.” No one expected to hear that from Gerard but they did. And that’s when Frank noticed Gerard was wearing a Slipknot shirt. “And yours.” Gerard blushed a scarlet red colour and looked down, muttering a small ‘Thanks.’ Someone at the back of the class put their hand up, “I’m Patrick Stump, this is my boyfriend, Pete Wentz, he’s mute so i introduce him to people.” Frank nodded. “Melanie Martinez.” A girl said, her hair was split dyed into two halves, one side pink and the other side black. Ryan couldn’t help but realise how he’s never seen her before. “I’m Ashley Frangipane, oh and Melanie is my girlfriend.” She smiled.  
“Tyler Joseph.” “Josh Dun.” They both said simultaneously, and then giggled. “We’re also boyfriends.”  
After a few minutes, everyone had introduced themselves. Frank nodded, “Okay, so, as like, most of the class are dating someone of the same sex and...just to point out... I’m gay... right, what do you do in this class...?” Frank said. Melanie called out, “We are... oh yeah we’re using instruments to make up a song in groups, but we havn’t been assigned any groups...” Frank nodded, “You can pick who you go with, as long as you are in groups of five... go.” The whole class got into groups.  
Frank wrote down the people in each group.


	6. Breadbin Has Changed the Chat Name to 'Hell!!' (Loads Of Ships)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think you know what this one's about.

Frank Iero: Frnk  
Gerard Way: Gerard Gay/ Raphaelsbestie3  
Patrick Stump: Smolstump  
Pete Wentz: PeterWantzStump  
Dallon Weekes: Dallonurie/ DallonYears  
Brendon Urie: Breadbin/ BreadsstaleforWeekes/ Raphaelsbestie2  
Raphael Santiago: Raphy  
Simon Lewis: SimonSwag/ Raphaelsbestie/ Simooon

Breadbin has added Frnk, Gerard Gay, Smolstump, PeterWantzStump, Dallonurie, Raphy and SimonSwag to the group chat.  
Breadbin: wELCOME TO HELL!! Lmao ly dally  
Breadbin has changed the name of the chat to: HELL!!  
Frnk: wtf is this bren  
Gerard Gay has left the chat.  
Breadbin has added Gerard Gay to the chat.  
Breadbin: nO LEAVING HELL lol  
Raphy: Bren, m8, fren, bestie, chill out.  
SimonSwag: aww raph, u not my bestie anymore???????? *silently cries*  
PeterWantzStump: stumpy help meh plz  
Smolstump: Petey Im here, love  
Gerard Gay: IM HERE SWEETHEART  
Frnk: yes SWEETHEART IM HOME  
Breadbin: now stop makng fun. of petey and Stumpy plz  
Raphy: lol HONEY IM HOME and bren that Fun. Reference there = lyf  
Dallonurie: Its not very nice to make fun of people. Brendon, do you want to come over to my house? I’m bored out of my mind and I would love some company.  
Gerard Gay: ew prper gramer  
Frnk: “I’m bored out of my mind and I would love some company.” – Dallon Weekes 2017  
SimonSwag changed their name to Raphaelsbestie.  
Raphaelsbestie: lol  
Breadbin changed their name to Raphaelsbestie2.  
Gerard Gay changed their name to Raphaelsbestie3  
Raphaelsbestie2: sure dally ly lmao  
Raphaelsbestie3: Frankie .ly  
Dallonurie: The new Musical. Ly.  
Frnk: “The new Musical. Ly.” – Dallon Weekes 2017  
Dallonurie: Stop quoting me.  
Frnk: “Stop quoting me.” – Dallon Weekes 2017  
Raphaelsbestie2: who wats me to prdct the F.U.T.U.R.E  
Smolstump: meh meh meh meh meh  
Breadbin: oki then. ... Patrick Martin Stumph, known professionally as Patrick Vaughn Stump, is an American singer-songwriter, multi-instrumentalist, record producer, actor, and music critic. He is the lead vocalist, rhythm guitarist, pianist and composer for the rock band Fall Out Boy, originally from Wilmette, Illinois.  
Smolstump: lol I’m fmous  
PeterWantzStump: trick come over plz i have a surprise fr u  
Smolstump: okiokiokiokiokiokiokiokiokiokiokiokiokiokiokiokiokiokiokiokiokiokiokiokiokiokiokiokiokiokioki  
Smolstump and PeterWantzStump have left the chat.  
Raphaelsbestie2: *distantly calls* have fuuuuuuun.  
Dallonurie: Are you coming over, Brendon, or not? Because I’m still waiting by the way, in case you forgot.  
Frnk: OMG THAT RYMED lol lol lol mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmloloolollolollolollllllloooooooollllll  
Raphaelsbestie3: *OMGee lol get it  
Raphaelsbestie3 changed their name to Gerard Gay.  
Raphaelsbestie2 changed their name to BreadsstaleforWeekes.  
Dallonurie changed their name to DallonYears.  
Raphy: simon would u chang ur nam plz???  
Frnk: #Saphael  
DallonYears: #Saphael  
Gerard Gay: #Saphael  
BreadsstaleforWeekes: #Saphael  
Smolstump: #Saphael  
BreadsstaleforWeekes has added PeterWantzStump and Smolstump to the chat.  
PeterWantzStump: #Saphael #Peterick  
Smolstump: #PETERICK  
Raphy: #Peterick  
BreadsstaleforWeekes: #Peterick  
Gerard Gay: #Peterick #Frerard #Brallon  
Frnk: #Peterick #Frerard #Brallon  
Smolstump: #Frerard #Brallon  
PeterWantzStump: #Frerard #Brallon  
Raphy: #Frerard #Brallon  
BreadsstaleforWeekes: #Frerard #Brallon  
DallonYears: #Frerard #Brallon  
Raphaelsbestie has changed their name to Simooon.  
Simooon: Happy now raphy?????????????????  
Frnk: “Are you coming over, Brendon, or not? Because I’m still waiting by the way, in case you forgot.” – Dallon Weekes 2017 should say unless someone like you cares a whole awful lot, nothing is going to get better, its not LOL THAT REFERENCE lmao  
DallonYears: “Unless someone like you cares a whole awful lot, nothing is going to get better, its not.” – Frank Iero 2017  
Frnk: actually that’s a refrnce for the Lorax lol u failed AT lyf  
Raphy: ...  
Gerard Gay tagged a video. ‘https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3ffIvCyfuwc’ – Brendon Urie singing Disney songs for 38 mins lol  
BreadsstaleforWeekes has changed their name to Brenny.  
Brenny has deleted this chat.


	7. Love Who You Love (Saphael, Clizzy, Malec--)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some old guy is homophobic.

Raphael and Simon were teenagers, at the age of 16, not stereotypical teenagers. They weren’t like anyone in school.  
(Most of the girls wore really short shorts and belly tops, and straightened their hair all the time, bought make-up to school and all that jazz. The boys always wore football jerseys and joggers, always trying to impress the girls by bullying others; that seemed to work an awful lot.)  
They both had a secret that no-one except the other knew.  
Even though no-one knew the person, they still got pushed around for apparently being a ‘Good for nothing fag.’  
The funny thing was; they were gay, both of them.  
When they had sleepovers at each-others houses they normally fantasized about the ‘Hot’ guys at school; that they apparently had crushes on. Oh, what more could they lie about.  
They were walking to school one morning and Raphael had a burning urge to tell Simon something, the only secret he kept from him.  
“Simon, can we talk?” Raphael asked, uneasy.  
Simon nodded worriedly.  
“I have something to tell you...” He paused and looked at Simon in the eye, Simon nodded once again. They had stopped walking and were standing face-to-face. Raphael carried on, “Ok, so, I... like you. If you hate me, we don’t have to be friends, you probably don’t like me anyway, and probably never will, if you don’t feel the same then-“ Raphael was cut off as he felt Simons lips touch his.  
The kiss, although short, was the best thing both Simon and Raphael had felt since they were born.  
Raphael pulled reluctantly away from Simon.  
Simon held Raphael’s hands in his, “I like you, too. Always have, I was so scared to tell you, in case you didn’t like me back. But now I know...”  
Simon stared deep into Raphael’s eyes, almost getting lost in them.  
Raphael smiled slightly. Simon loved him back.  
Raphael thought for a minute, before looking around to see if anyone was there or was watching.  
Once he decided it was safe, he cleared his throat.  
“Do you want to be my boyfriend?”  
Simon smiled brightly and nodded. Raphael leaned forward and kissed Simon, then taking his hand in his, they carried on walking.  
A few minutes in to walking, they approached a couple, both of them looking at least 60 years old.  
Neither Simon or Raphael had their phones on them, they had no idea whether they were late for school or the time. When they were together time flew past, well, in their mind’s that’s what it felt like.  
“Excuse me. Do you know the time? Please.” Raphael said politely. The man looked at them and then to their intertwined hands. He shook his head.  
“Fag’s. Get away from us!” He practically screamed. This caught of people around the corner, which just happened to be their school.  
Simon sighed aggressively as a crowd of teenagers began curiously making their way towards the commotion. Simon recognised some of them. Alec Lightwood and his sister Izzy Lightwood, Magnus Bane, Jace Wayland, Clary Fairchild. The other four, Simon nor Raphael knew.  
“Why, I just asked for the time, that’s all. Just because we’re Gay.” That caught the attention of Alec and Magnus. They looked at eachother.  
“We’re not the only ‘fag’s’ here actually, so you’ve been overpowered old man.” Simon smirked.  
He grabbed Alec and Magnus’ hand’s and pulled them in to the circle that had formed.  
Alec blushed deeply as Magnus took his hand in his, he smiled reassuringly.  
“Not only two, but three.” Clary said confidently, she pulled Izzy in to the circle too.  
“You guys are dating?” Simon prompted.  
“Yes.” Said Izzy.  
“So you’re just being an idi-“  
“Parada, no tiene sentido. No está ayudando a alguien- Dios, mucho menos ti mismo.” (Stop, it makes no sense. It’s not helping anyone – God, much less yourself- (Spanish)). Raphael shouted at the man, the man looked at him weirdly.  
“Wait, all of you six are... gay?” Jace asked, his voice laced with curiosity.  
Raphael and Simon nodded, along with Alec and Izzy.  
“Bisexual.” Magnus shrugged.  
“Pansexual...” Clary said.  
Jace scrunched up his face in an offensive manner.  
“What? There’s nothing wrong with it.” Clary said quickly.  
“I know. But I don’t know how some- one could hate on... love, you love who you love...”  
“Ya’ll are disgusting!” The man walked away.  
“Well, that was an experience. Thank you...” Simon said.


	8. I Don't Know Italian, Idiot (Gerallon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dallon expresses his love for Gerard in Italian.

Dallon looked over at Gerard. Passion and pure idolism was clear in his eyes. He absolutely adored Gerard, the only thing Dallon wanted was to be with him. Crushes are a thrilling thing, aren’t they? Not knowing if they like you back, or if you’ll ever be with that person.  
Crushes were like, coming out as gay too your parents... them not accepting you, but they got used to it and finally did accept you. Sadness and... jubilance.  
Gerard caught Dallon’s eye and smiled at him. “You okay?” Gerard asked, concerned. Dallon snapped back into reality, “Um, yeah, yeah I’m fine... ti amo...” Dallon scrambled to pretend he didn’t say the last two words, but Gerard obviously heard them.  
“You love me? What... ‘Ti amo’ means ‘I love you’ right...?”  
Dallon blushed, “Y-yes it d-does... b-but I d-didn’t mean I-it... I...I w-was just testing you... Io sono innamorato di te...”  
Gerard blushed, “Stop speaking Italian I can’t understand you...” Gerard smirked as he actually remembered Frank going on about how to speak Italian.  
“You’re in love with me... wow I never thought you would say..” Gerard trailed of as his eyes flickered down to Dallon’s lips, “Mmm can I kiss you?”  
Dallon blushed deeply, and nodded slightly.  
Gerard leaned forward and pressed their lips together.  
I know it sounds cliché but Gerard swore he felt sparks and fireworks.  
It was just a matter of time before Dallon slowly and hesitantly pulled away and stared deep into Gerard’s eyes. “I love you. More than anything. Please, be my boyfriend?”  
Gerard’s eyes lit up even more than they were before and he smiled the biggest smile he had ever smiled In his life. He nodded. “Ti voglio bene anch'io.”


	9. Broken Hearts & Meaningless Apologies (Saphael)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael betrays Simon.

He remembered it clearly.  
More clearly then it happened.  
He had been sat in the woods, waiting for his best friend Raphael to show up.  
He had something to tell him.  
Simon loved Raphael.  
So much, that he had needed to tell him, or he would burst.  
Not literally, though. Obviously.  
It had taken a few minutes, but Raphael finally showed up.  
Simon smiled at Raphael, as he sat next to Simon on the tree stump. (Patrick Stump lol... no? Okay...)  
“I have something really important to tell you...” Simon said slowly and looked down.  
“Yes... what is it...?”  
Simon sucked in a big breath, “I love you, I have since the day you talked to me, you’re my only friend, you’re the only person that cared to even talk to me... I love you...”  
Raphael looked at him, sadly.  
“M-me being your friend was a dare from my friends, you’re not my actual friend. And now you’ve fallen in love with me, the dares over! Bye.” Raphael said, before whistling.  
Raphael’s friends came out from behind the trees and laughed at Simon, calling him a fag.  
Raphael high- fived his friends, “Loser!”, he exclaimed, looking at Simon, before he was dragged of by his friends.  
The next few days, turned into weeks, then into months.  
Simon had found himself depressed, he never trusted himself to become friends with anyone, lest him ruining their friendship.  
Everyday, every class he had with Raphael, his head began to hurt even more with each glance at him.  
Until he finally convinced his parents to move. They moved to another country. No more Raphael, no more torment, no more heartbreak.  
A few years later, once school was over, they moved back, hoping not to bump into Raphael ever again, but, of course, they did.  
And that was now.  
As Simon looked at Raphael, his mind repeated everything.  
He forced himself to look away, but the tears came anyway.  
And he had to notice.  
Raphael looked at Simon, for the first few seconds, he didn’t recognise him, but to see the tears flood down his face, he remembered how the same thing happened that day.  
Raphael walked up to Simon warily. “W-what’s the m-matter...?”  
Simon looked at him with broken eyes, “D-don’t you remember?”  
Raphael nodded sadly. “I’m really sorry...” he was close to tears too.  
“That won’t help, will it? I was heartbroken for years, I cried myself to sleep... every. Single. Night. A simple ‘Sorry’ won’t help!”  
Raphael looked forward as Simon walked away


	10. Vampires In Baltimore (Kellic, Jalex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Vic are vampires, Alex and Kellin are their soulmates.

Jack Barakat was a vampire. But, not a normal mythical vampire.  
The vampire’s in Baltimore were different. Vampires can’t say the word God until they’ve found their soulmate, which is the different part. Most Vampires wold say the word God every time they meet some one If they go out in the sun, their blood lust will increase, so they prefer to go out at night. Other than that, they were, well, Vampires. Most Vampire’s soulmates’ were vampires too, but some had human soulmates’. Humans knew about the Vampires, about the soulmate thing.  
Jack had not found his soulmate yet. Neither had his best friend Vic Fuentes. They were determined.  
So, one night, they went out together. They did not expect to see two humans walking around in the night, as humans were mostly afraid of Vampires. Neither of them were looking where they were going, and they bumped into the Vampires.  
“Sorry...” One of them mumbled, Jack found him to be quiet cute. “God, I’m s- did i just say God? Oh my God you’re my soulmate!” Jack was so happy. His soulmate was a human. “Oh Jesus...” Jack heard the boy murmur.  
“Well! I’m Alex Gaskarth! Maybe we should get to know eachother, since, you know...” He looked down blushing. Oh lord he is so cute! Jack nodded, “I’m Jack Barakat, and yes, we should! It’s quiet rare for a vampire and human to be soulmates,” and then looked over at the other boy and Vic. Seeing them staring at Alex and Jack and smiling. “God I’m so happy for you guys!” Vic exclaimed, smiling, until he realised, he had found his soulmate too. “Wow, we’ve found our soulmates! Jack! At the same time! That’s amazing.” Vic smiled even more, and hugged the boy tightly.  
Once they had stopped hugging, the boy looked up, “I’m Kellin Quinn,” he giggled. “I’m Vic Fuentes, your soulmate... wow that sounds weird to say...”  
“We were just about to go home... me and Vic share a house because we can’t be bothered to pay for separate houses, do you want to come to our place for a bit?” Alex nodded along with Kellin, “Me and Alex live together too, for the same reasons... and, sure!”  
Alex and Kellin followed Jack and Vic to their house, the two pairs of soulmates holding hands the whole time.  
Later  
Alex, Jack, Kellin and Vic where sat on the sofa at Vic’s and Jack’s house, they were watching a horror film, which Alex had forgotten the name of. Through all the jump scares, Vic and Jack were vampires so they weren’t affected, and Kellin, well Kellin wasn’t scared.  
During the next jump scare, Alex, who hated horror films, jumped onto Jack’s lap, blushing. “Sorry...” He whispered. “Hey, it’s okay...” Jack whispered back and shifted so both of them were comfortable leaning against the arm of the sofa.  
Alex whimpered as the man on the TV walked towards the ghost, Alex hid his face in Jack’s neck and breathed deeply.  
Jack rubbed circles in Alex’s lower back and comforted him, “Ssshh it’s okay, Lexie, you’re okay, it’s only a movie...” Alex smiled slightly.  
Alex wrapped his arms around Jack’s torso and his legs around his waist. “Thank you.” He murmured. Jack smiled at Vic as Kellin fell asleep on him. Alex had always thought that his soulmate would be a woman, but, he was wrong. It was a man, who loved him


	11. Ihadanightmarecanyoustaywithmeplease? (Phan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan has a nightmare.

Dan woke up shouting and screaming. He’d just had a horrible nightmare. His eyes were blood-shot and wide. He watched as Phil came in his room, sat down and stared at him for a minute. “You okay? You were screaming for me and shouting ‘Don’t leave please’, i was getting worried. What happened, Dan?”  
Dan nodded and replied, “You where saying you hate me, and then you left, so i was shouting and screaming after you... sorry, for waking you up.” Phil nodded, “It’s okay. Now i know you’re fine I’ll go back in my room.” Phil smiled and stood up, he began for the door, and before he could walk out, Dan called after him.  
“Phil,” Phil looked at Dan and nodded slightly, “Hold me...” His voice cracked, and Phil couldn’t resist the other youtuber. Phil sat next to a, still, shaking Dan. An occasional tear would slide down Dan’s cheek, but Phil would kiss it better. Phil embraced the fragile boy.  
“Thank you.” Dan whispered, Phil smiled slightly and kissed Dan’s forehead slowly. “It’s okay, Dan. I’m here for you, I’ll stay with you for as long as you need. It’s okay.” Phil whispered softly. He lay down and beckoned Dan to lay down too. Once they were both comfortable wrapped in each other’s arms, Phil pulled the blanket over them.  
Dan lay facing away from Phil, whilst Phil leaned against his back. Dan could feel and hear Phil’s breaths, they filled the room, except for the occasional sob that forced itself out of Dan’s mouth.  
Dan wanted more warmth, more comfort, more Phil, so he turned on his side so he was facing Phil, and snuggled into him. “Phil?” Dan whispered.  
“Yeah?” Phil whispered back. “Do you promise not to leave me...? Y-you don’t have to... it’s fin-“ Dan was cut of from his slight ramble when Phil replied with a, “Yes, of course, Dan. You’re my best friend.” Dan smiled, but his smile faltered after a minute. That’s all that Dan thinks of me as... If i tell I’m the truth we won’t even be that... Tears started pooling up in his eyes, cascading down his face and landing softly on Phil’s sleeve. He needed to tell him, or Phil will know something is wrong.  
“Phil,” Dan waited for a response, and after a few seconds he felt Phil nod, “C-can i tell y-you s-something?” Another nod, “Okay, i really hope you don’t hate me after this... if you do, i won’t blame y-you... it’ll be m-my f-fault...” More tears came down Dan’s face. Phil nodded, and embraced Dan tighter, “What is it... and, i could never hate you...” Phil said confidently, unsure of what this secret was. “I-i... i l-love y-you... more th-than f-friends a-and i u-understand i-if you w-want to l-leave...”  
Phil smiled widely, and bought his hand up to Dan’s cheek, cupping it. “Dan, I love you too... more than friends...” Dan mimicked the happiness Phil was feeling as he leant forward and placed his soft lips onto Phil’s. “I’ll always be here... no matter what.”


	12. It's Only a Laptop (Kellic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kellin breaks Vic's laptop and Vic becomes a drama-queen.

Kellin’s PoV:  
I walked into mine and Vic’s bedroom, he wasn’t here. He must’ve gone to work already. I miss him now.  
As i walked toward the closet i stepped on something cold and i heard a crack. I looked down to find Vic’s laptop. It was broken, i had broken my boyfriend’s beloved laptop, and i was scared.  
I looked around the room for anything to hide it with, but i could find nothing. Under the covers? Yeah! He wouldn’t find it until we go to bed but then I’ll move it when I’m alone, before bed.  
I smiled, before clambering down the stairs as i heard the doorbell. I opened the door, Vic was stood there. “Baby! You’re home already?” I said, surprised. He looked at me strangely, “Kells, I’ve been gone for hours! You must’ve woken up late.”  
He leant forward and kissed me passionately on the lips, before gently tapping my nose. “Lord, how are you so cute? You’re literally like an emo small bean!” I giggled at his comment and blushed. He smiled even wider.  
“I’m going to go upstairs and put my stuff away, love you, Kells.” He said before he kissed my nose and walked upstairs. I had completely forgotten about his broken laptop, until, “KELLIN QUINN BOSTWICK!”  
I ran up the stairs and into our room to see him, very angry, holding his broken laptop in one of his hands. “You found it...” I nervously laughed. “Kellin, it’s not funny. You’re sleeping on the couch tonight.” He said between gritted teeth. I looked at him and slightly nodded, muttering a ‘sorry’.  
-Third Person-  
Vic looked at Kellin angrily. Kellin started playing with the bottom of his pink jacket nervously as he could practically feel Vic’s glare burning into his skull. Vic violently pushed past Kellin and walked through the door. Kellin couldn’t decipher if Vic actually wanted him to sleep on the couch or not. He seemed serious. Kellin heard the front door open and slam.  
He had no idea what the hell Vic was mad about, it was only a laptop.  
Kellin sat on the sofa, and staring at the ceiling, he fell asleep.  
Vic had come home a few hours later, completely sure about what he said about Kellin sleeping on the sofa. It was only for one night. That couldn’t hurt, could it?  
Vic looked at Kellin’s sleeping form. He had to at least say goodnight before they slept separately. So Vic leant down and kissed Kellin quickly on the forehead, before heading for the stairs. But before he could reach the first step he heard a groan. “V-vic? Are you serious about me sleeping here?” Said a small voice. Vic sighed, “Yes, now go to sleep,” before heading up the stairs to sleep.  
A few hours later, Vic heard crying, quiet screams. He got out of bed and walked down the stairs, only to find Kellin curled up on the couch, crying, and whispering, “Stop-“

-He was having a panic attack.  
Vic sat down and pulled Kellin onto his lap, where he whispered soft and soothing words to Kellin, who seemed to calm down at the contact.  
“Baby, what happened?” Vic asked once Kellin had calmed down.  
“I-I’m sorry, for waking you up... i had a dream where you hated me... I’m so, so cold Vic. P-please warm me up. I missed you by my side. I’m sorry for being clingy, you can go back upstairs if you want to. I... when i have a panic attack in the night, you’re normally there to help me... and when i reached out to find you, you weren’t there. I’m sorry... I’m so, so sorry. I love you Vic, please stay.” Kellin rambled as more hot tears streamed down his face.  
Vic smiled sympathetically at Kellin. Vic leaned down and kissed Kellin deeply.  
Kellin wrapped his legs around Vic’s waist and kissed back. “I’m sorry for making you sleep here, for not being there. Shall we go upstairs now?”  
Kellin smiled as Vic lifted him up.  
Legs still around Vic’s waist, Kellin was carried up the stairs by his lover.  
They lay in bed for a bit after that, just staring at each other. They were in love, and nothing could stop them.


	13. I'm Sorry, Kellin (Koli)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oli wants Kellin to come out.

"Kellin Quinn! I’m not dealing with this anymore! I’ve come out as gay, so what’s your problem? Why can’t you come out, why can’t you be open about our relationship?!”  
Oli shouted at Kellin.  
Kellin flinched at his harsh tone, “I-i c-can’t...”  
Oli glared at Kellin, “You know what, we’re over. If you can’t come out then i can’t be with you.”  
“W-what...? We’ve been together for nine years...” Kellin cried, “O-Oli... i... i need y-you...”  
Oli stormed out the room and left Kellin to cry silently. Before he had to go on stage, he cleaned his eyes and put on some eyeliner, to try to cover up the fact he had been crying.  
The show went great, except from the fact that Kellin wasn’t as, well, enthusiastic.  
Kellin sniffed, “Hey, everyone. Thankyou for coming to see us here! But, i have something to say. Okay... I’m gay. This might come as a surprise to you, but, it’s the truth... bye! Hope you had a wonderful time!” As Kellin walked away he could hear the crowd cheering and whistling. _I could have come out sooner..._  
Kellin ran down the hall towards Bring Me The Horizon’s dressing room and pushed open the door to tell Oli-  
-His plans where soon forgotten as he saw Josh and Oli kissing.  
“O-Oli...?” Kellin whimpered. Oli pulled away and looked at Kellin sadly. “You- you’ve a-already m-moved on? I-i j-just ca-came out...” He burst into tears and Jos smirked at him as he walked away. “Kellin! Please, wait!”  
Kellin ignored Oli and carried on walking to his dressing room, locking the door. Oli sat outside pleading for him to open the door. He then heard Josh’s voice. “Leave him. He should have done it sooner, now I’m here... baby leave him.”  
And then Oli’s voice, “No, never! You are not here for me! I l love Kellin so, so much. It-it’s my fault. Leave me alone! You were the one that kissed me, and forced me to kiss back. I shouldn’t have broke up with him... oh my God he’s never going to forgive me...”  
And the Kellin butted in.  
“O-Oli... do- do you really love me...?”  
“No he doesn’t! He never loved you, he said so himself!” Said Josh.  
“Yes! Please, please, please let me in Kells, I love you so, so much. You are the love of my life! I should never have left you! I’m sorry...” Oli’s voice cracked which Kellin took as a sign that he was- or had been crying.  
He unlocked the door and stepped out.  
The first thing that happened was Oli hugged him tightly as Josh stormed off. “I love you too...”  
They kissed passionately.  
“Will you be my boyfriend, again...?” Oli asked.  
Kellin nodded, “What kind of question is that?”


	14. I'm Not Okay (Cashby) {SMUT}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut with Cashby.
> 
> Feauturing: Mr. Daddy kink

Alan moaned as Austin roughly pushed him up against the wall of their bedroom.

Fuck the bed.

Austin smirked slightly at how _desperate_ Alan was, tugging on Austin's hair, moaning like a slut, just from a few _hickeys._

_"My little, ginger Princess... how much do you want daddy's cock?"_

Alan blushed a bright red colour, almost as bright as his hair, and nodded vigorously and whimpered as Austin pulled away from his neck.

"You're so sexy like this, all hot and bothered... desperate..." Austin's smirk widened as he watched Alan buck his hips toward him.

Austin grabbed Alan's hips and pulled him toward him, rubbing their dicks together, causing friction between the two, sweet friction.

"Tour is annoying, because I can't fuck that tight, little ass of yours. I missed this..." Austin growled, pulling Alan's shirt up and over his head, his hands roaming up and down Alan's hips and Chest. Alan moaned at Austin's touch, loving the way his hands felt on his own soft skin. Austin pulled his own shirt over his head, hands progressing towards Alan's jeans. Alan grabbed his hand and pushed it against his crotch, desperately needing the feeling of pleasure Austin gave to him. Austin shook his head and pulled his hand away, "Pull your trousers and boxers down for me, baby. Touch yourself, I want to hear those cute moans of yours."

Alan did as he was told without any complaints, as he always did, ' _Daddy's little boy.'_

Austin watched as Alan shook of his last article of clothing he was wearing, his boxers. He was now completely naked and Austin swore he could have gotten off just by looking at Alan.

Alan began rubbing his hand softly and slowly up and down his length, whimpering 'Daddy' as he stroked himself, needing more. "Daddy please, please, please."

He looked over at the smirking Austin who sat back watching, their eyes locked, Alan's wide, innocent eyes staring into Austin's lust filled ones. "What do you want, baby boy? Want me to fuck you nice and hard, fast?" Alan nodded his head, wanting anything to do with Austin. He walked slowly, teasingly toward Alan, kicking his trousers and boxers off in one swift movement. He opened up a cupboard and pulled out a small bottle of lube, and a condom. Alan shook his head, "No condom, please." Austin nodded slightly before putting the condom back in the cupboard. He handed the lube to Alan, who opened it up slowly, and poured a generous amount onto his hands. He began slicking Austin's cock up with his small hands earning a few moans from Austin.

Austin, once again, pushed Alan up against the wall, lifting him up. Alan wrapped his small legs round Austin's waist, adjusting slightly lest he falls. Austin smirked as Alan's face contorted into an expression of pain mixed with pleasure as he pushed in to him, Austin didn't move at first to let Alan adjust on his length. But as soon as Alan muttered 'Go, go, go,' he began slamming up into Alan's tight heat, groaning at how tight he felt around him. Alan was currently a moaning mess, he had never felt something as pleasurable as this, he loved this, he loved Austin. A few minutes of thrusting and moans later, Alan let out a long scream, arching his back. Austin had found his prostate. He kept slamming up into that one place that made Alan go crazy, screaming and moaning mixed with whimpering. "Baby boy, you're so tight, even after all the times we have fucked you're still tight as ever. So hot and tight, ugh, i love it. You're mine, got that? Who's are you, baby boy, who's are you?"

Alan moaned and answered, "Yours, all yours, no-no-one else's, j-just y-" Alan stopped as he felt the familiar bubbly feeling rise in his stomach, he screamed as he came, as did Austin, and whimpered as Austin pulled out. Pulling them both to the bed and laying down together, Alan and Austin wouldn't want to be anywhere else but here, in this moment. "I love you," Austin whispered to a sleepy Alan, who replied with an "I love you too, so much."

They both fell asleep in a matter of seconds.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE DON'T HATE...
> 
> Wat is the internet doing to me...
> 
> WAT HAS THE MILK FIC TURNED ME INTO
> 
> Guess my age, under 14.


	15. Did You Think Everything Would be Okay? (Tony Perry/Kellin Quinn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony betrays Kellin.
> 
> Wow there's a lot of betraying in this fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R.I.P Chester Bennington, you will be missed.

Tony had never seen anything, or anyone, as perfect as the blue-eyed boy that stood in front of him.

 

His name was Kellin, Kellin Quinn.

-

They both stared deep into each others eyes, tranquilized, but were soon snapped out of their daze by Vic Fuentes, Kellin's enemy. "Catch me," muttered Kellin, before falling forward and into Tony's arms.

-

Kellin soon awoke to Tony smiling brightly, beautifully, at him, "You're awake finally!"

 

That day, Tony Promised Kellin to always catch him when he fell, emotionally and physically, literally and metaphorically, to never leave, never cheat; they were soon in a relationship. But, promises don't always last forever, because after a few months of dating, Tony had someone else called Jaime Preciado.

 

Days slowly turned into weeks as Kellin became even more depressed, the person who he loved most, who promised to never leave him, had left him to cry. But what Tony didn't know was that Kellin had decided.

-

Tony had decided to go on a walk, over the bridge, but what he didn't expect to see was Kellin standing up by the bridge, staring contentedly staring into the blue water. "Kellin! What're you doing up there?"

 

And as Kellin smirked and muttered the two words, "Try and **catch me** ," he realized it was all his fault.

_-_

_And_ _Kellin fell._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a weird ship, I know.


	16. Get Down On Your Knees And Tell Me You Love Me (Perrciado)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime loves Tony a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R.I.P Chester Bennington, you will be missed.

Jaime smiled warmly down at his beautiful boyfriend, Tony, who was sat comfortably on his lap, contentedly watching T.V. Tony looked up and locked eyes with Jaime and smiled right back. Jaime muttered, "I love your smile."

-

Jaime embraced the weeping boy into his arms. Tony's mother had recently passed away, leaving Tony with no real family, he was more sad than when his Father died. Jaime ran his hands through Tony's soft, silky, hair and whispered into Tony's ear, "I love your hair."

-

Jaime and Tony lay on Jaime's bed, eye's closed, soft, relaxed breathing. Jaime pulled Tony against his rising and falling chest before saying loud and clean, "I love you.'

-

Jaime cleared his throat and leant down onto one knee.

 

"When we got together those three years ago, I was the happiest I'd been in my life, all thanks to you Cesar Antonio Soto Perry," Jaime pulled out a small black box and opened it, inside was a shiny black ring, engraved with the letters T+J, "Now, please make me even happier, will you marry me?"

Tony nodded enthusiastically, and pulled Jaime up, kissed him, muttering "Yes," repeatedly.


	17. Never Leave (Alec Lightwood/Raphael Santiago)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Camille kisses Magnus, Alec leaves.

Alec felt _betrayed._ He felt _unloved, worthless_. He didn't think he would ever think like this, but he was. _Nobody loves me._

He also didn't think a vampire would comfort him. He was a mess, tears streaming down his face, hair ruffled up and red, puffy eyes. _Why would anyone love me?_

"Hey, Alec, are you okay? What happened? If it's Clary I'll kill he-" Raphael began, but Alec, graciously might i add, cut him off from his short rant, with an 'I'm okay!' _Why would anyone care?_

Raphael sighed and lifted Alec up, bridal style, earning a lot of protests from him, and carried him to the hotel Dumort. Placing him on the couch, Raphael waved his hand at the curios-as-to-why-Raphael-bought-a-Shadowhunter-here vampires, who left, quiet quickly. (They're vampires...) _Why did he bring me here?_

Raphael sat beside Alec and hugged him, unsuspectingly, which made Alec jump. Raphael laughed, and once again, asked him, "Are you okay?" _Why would you care?_

This time Alec shook his head, letting more tears fall. _He cares?_

"Then tell me what happened, mi cariño."

Alec nodded, and with a shaky, uneasy voice, began speaking, "W-well, umm... M-Magnus kissed C-Camille... so i l-left." _I'm worthless._

Raphael suddenly had a murderous glint in his eyes, and hugged Alec closer. "Camille is an idiot, so's Magnus." _I am, too._

They moved so that Alec was sat on Raphael's lap, facing him. Alec was blushing, and if Raphael was human, he would be, too. _This is just pity._

"Don't cry, it's okay. I'll stake Camille for you, if i have too. She'll never do that again, neither will Magnus, it's okay." Raphael whispered, sadly. _He cares._

He then leant in and kissed Alec's cheek, nose and then, finally, lips, where their mouths moved in sync. _I'm not worthless._

When they pulled away, Alec knew it would be alright from then on, because he had Raphael, the one person he didn't know was missing.

_I'm loved._

_He loves me._

 


	18. Believe Me (Saphael)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael thinks Simon cheated on him.

 “I’m serious! Please! I didn’t! He kissed me, not the other way around!” Simon shouted pleadingly.

Raphael shook his head, “That’s not what he told me. You cheated on me.” He said bluntly.

“No, I didn’t!”

“Yes you did.”

“No.”

“Yes... you did!”

“No I didn’t! Can’t you see that I love you more than anyone? Or is it not obvious... you think I don’t actually love you, when I do! He was drunk! He kissed me! I didn’t even realise he was going to, I love you, Raphael, please believe me! Please!” Simon pleaded.

“Stop saying that! You don’t love me, and I don’t love you either! I never did, you were just... you are nothing to me! I hate you!” Raphael snapped.

Simon looked up at Raphael with sad eyes, his eyes then averting to the ground.

“Really. I’m nothing to you.” Simon said, betrayal lacing his voice, he ran to his old room, on the other side of Hotel Dumort to his and Raphael’s. He locked the door as soon as he was inside and fell to the floor.

‘He doesn’t love me, he never did,’ he said so himself. ‘I guess I’ll always be alone.’

‘I’m stupid thinking anyone would love me’

‘What if he... what if the guy... Jeremy? Did it on purpose... he ruined my relationship...’

‘No, I’d ruin a relationship just by looking at two people holding hands... I ruined mine and the love of my life’s relationship.’

He looked at the floor, teardrops on the wood, that looked like raindrops.

He climbed into his bed and fell asleep with all the previous thoughts in his head.

Meanwhile, Raphael was sat on the sofa in the dark room. He looked straight ahead of him, his eyes glistening with tears.

‘My fault.’

‘All my fault!’

‘I ruin everything.’

More, and more, and more tears fell from his eyes and onto his lap.

He wiped his eyes, wishing for all pictures of Simon’s sad and betrayed expression to disappear, it wouldn’t.

He needed to see Simon.

Needed to say sorry.

It was hard for him to apologise, but it was hard for Simon to cope with things like this, so he _needed_ to apologise, before Simon did something... stupid, something he would regret.

‘I love you Simon. So much. It was a mistake to say I hate you, that’s a lie. _I love **you**_.’

Raphael found the key to Simon’s old room, as he most definitely wasn’t going to be in _their_ room.

Raphael sped to Simon’s room.

He unlocked the door quietly, half expecting to see Simon asleep.

Which is what he saw, exactly.

“Simon, please wake up!” Raphael said as he sat down on the end of Simon’s bed. Simon rubbed his eyes and groaned, he sat up. “ _What do you want?”_ he said bitterly. Raphael winced, but got on with it.

“I’m sorry, I don’t hate you, I say stupid things when I’m angry. I know you didn’t kiss him, I just, I always assume the worst for everything. I know I don’t deserve to be forgiven, but please, forgive me, Simon, **_I love you_**.” Raphael said quickly. Simon smiled and leant forward, quickly pecking Raphael’s lips. “I love you too.” And they kissed again.


	19. You Can't Wake Up, This Is Not a Dream (Damien Thorn/Kyle Broflovski)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damien visits Kyle.

Kyle huffed, extremely agitated. "Damien! Why are you here?" He whisper shouted, "My parents are here! We're supposed to be a Jewish family! They'll flip their shit to see the _son of Satan_ here!'

Damien smirked (Which wasn't a new thing) and sat across from Kyle on his bed, "We'll just have to go down to Hell then." He said happily, before Kyle's bedroom disappeared, and they fell into a black abyss. Suddenly, they began falling faster, and Kyle could see red and black ground. The ginger was scared that he was going to collide with the floor when Damien landed safely, but the demon caught him in a tight grip, kissing his forehead.

"We're here," Damien announced, but Kyle gathered that much, "In Hell," Kyle nodded, "In my room."

Damien put Kyle down on the ground, "I don't care if we're dating, don't try anything." The redhead sternly exclaimed. "Sweetheart, I wouldn't," Damien replied, grabbing his hand. "C'mon, I'll show you around, and you can see Kenny." Kyle nodded enthusiastically, "Can we see Kenny first?" He asked Damien, who smiled in reply, Kyle took that as a 'yes'.

The Antichrist dragged him down two long corridors, before stopping in front of a door that read 'Kenny McCormick' on it. They pushed the door open, and Kyle was embraced In a warm hug. It was Kenny. Kyle hugged back. "Kyle! I missed you so much!" Kenny squealed behind his fading parka, which the hood of was soon enough taken off. "I missed you too. So does Stan, and unbelievably, Cartman."

Kenny smiled brightly, knowing that coming to Hell was a good idea, he saved his friends, after all. Damien re-grabbed Kyle's hand, "I'm showing him the rest of here." Before pulling him out. "So, this is the main room, where all the Demons hang out." Kyle nodded nervously, there was about 20 Demons in the room, and they were all staring at him. "Who's this lovely human?" One asked, making Kyle blush, and Damien glare, "My boyfriend." He said sternly. "You got yourself a cute boyfriend, Damien. Can I have him?" Another asked. Damien growled, "Leave him alone, he's _mine_."

It was like they were trying to get re-killed, because another demon smirked, "Can't we have a round with him?" They asked.

This time, Damien pulled Kyle out of the room and back to his room.

"You're mine, got that? I won't let anyone else say that stuff to you again, I swear." Damien smiled again when Kyle nodded. "I love you, Damien."

To which the reply was, "I love you too, so very much."


	20. Avalanche (Fransykes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oli has a nightmare and Josh comforts him.

_'Cause the weight of it's like hands around my neck..._

Oli screamed, his body jerking forward as he awoke from his nightmare. "Josh! Josh!" He yelled, feeling around his bed for his boyfriend _._  He calmed as Josh wrapped his arms around him, "Baby, i'm here! You're fine, it was just a dream." He said softly, running his hand through Oli's hair gently. Oli nodded lightly, finally acknowledging that " _Josh_ _isn't dead, i'm not dead, i didn't kill him, it's fine.._ _._ "

He muttered to himself, feeling Josh's grip tighten.

Tears still descended down his face, and the sobs he held back were getting _unbearable_.

"What happened, baby boy?" Josh asked, gently stroking the other's face. Oli shook his head, looking into his boyfriend's eyes. "I... i killed y-you..." He finally said, voice wavering with every god forsaken word.

Josh nodded, "Look, i'm fine, you're fine, okay?" He said, kissing Oli's forehead. Oli also nodded, laying back down. He opened his arms and bit his lip, Josh laying in his arms, holding eachother.

Josh pulled the duvet over both of them, sighing in contentment. "I love you, baby." He whispered.

Oli smiled, "I love you more."

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading!


End file.
